


Eyes of The Night

by MistressOfTheSnark



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Carmilla - Freeform, Carmilla AU, Exchange Student AU, F/F, High School AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfTheSnark/pseuds/MistressOfTheSnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is in her second year of college when a strange new girl shows up, and Laura is roomed with this new exchange student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes of The Night

Laura stumbled around, arms trying to grab something for support. She groaned, and clutched her stomach as she fell down and shuffled over to a tree for support. She looked around at the dozen or so college kids drunk out of their minds. She could see Danny, tall and glowing as ever, dancing with some Summer Society sisters, and Kirsch and his football buddies desperately trying to out drink each other by doing continuous shots of neon sour liquid. Her eyes panned left, and stopped on the only still figure in the clearing. A beautiful dark haired girl stood just on the outside of the group, observing everyone with an air of coldness and amusement mixed together. Her eyes met with Lauras, and Laura hurriedly pulled out her phone and tried to look oblivious. But almost instantly, she could see a pair of heavy black boots in front of her, the type that looked like they could do some serious damage if they stepped on you. The mystery girl coughed, and Laura looked up, giving her a grin that tried to look sober, but did the complete opposite.

"Hey haha, are you okay there?", the girl asked with a nonchalant expression, and one perfect eyebrow quirked up. Now that Laura had seen her up close, and heard her smooth voice, she was struggling with what to say, her mind still clouded with the alcohol Kirsch and Danny made her do.

"uggh..um yeah I mean, yeah I'm fine don't worry about me", Laura stammered out, embarrassed at how drunk she was. The girl softly chuckled, and in one swift movement pulled Laura up by a single wrist, and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, holding her steady. She was apparently very strong, and her arm supported Laura with no effort at all. Not that Laura was heavy, at a tiny 5'2 or so. 

"I'll take you inside, can't leave pretty girls sitting outside drunk by themselves can we", she said, with a smirk. Laura could only laugh, scared to speak incase she made a fool of herself. Instead she focused on walking straight and not tripping up over her own feet, and tried to ignore the warmth radiating from the girl and through Laura. 

"What floor are you on cutie?", the girl asked, once they had finally strolled over to the accommodation block. It was about three in the morning, and no one was around. A faint echo of music could be heard from the party still going strong over beside the woods at the edge of campus. 

"Three, I'm the last dorm", Laura said, eyelids now heavy and throat aching for water. She kept sneaking glances at the random girls composed face, and tried to remember her face so she could thank her for helping her out sometime. She nodded, and walked Laura up the stairs and to the end of the hall, to room 307. 

Laura fumbled about with her keys, dropping them twice whilst the girl watched on and laughed, and opened the door and switched on the light. She practically lunged over to her bed, and threw herself down on it.

"woah tiger, someone's ready for bed", the girl said, before disappearing into the bathroom. Laura lay down with half closed eyes as the girl sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at Laura. She placed a glass of water and some aspirin on the bedside table, and smirked at Laura. Laura smiled back, and pulled the girl down for a hug, because apparently drunk Laura is handsy with helpful strangers. The girl loosely hugged her back, slightly tense from the sudden contact. Laura kissed her cheek and said thank you, before turning over and practically instantly falling asleep. The girl smiled as she got up and left the room, going off into the night. 

\----

Laura woke up to a glass of water and aspirin in front of her face. She almost fell out of bed she reached for the water so fast, and gulped it down gratefully. She pulled out her phone, looking at numerous drunk texts from Danny and Kirsch, wondering if she got home ok. She texted back have a happy hangover to both of them, and pulled herself out of bed. The room spun for a second as she steadied herself. She slowly got dressed and headed to her first class, just leaving in the nick of time. 

Once Laura had arrived, she kept her head down and hurried to the first available seat she saw in the packed lecture room. Trying to ignore the beating in her head, she focused on work, but her mind kept straying to the night before. She remembered a strange new girl with dark hair, and being basically carried home, but not much after that. She frowned, wondering if anything bad had happened. 

\----

After her two hour lecture on nineteenth century literature was finally over, Laura made her way back to her dorm room. She opened the door, finding it already unlocked. She remembered locking the door this morning, she was sure. 

"Hey cutie, feeling better?", the dark haired girl asked with her signature smirk that Laura had seen numerous times the previous night. Laura could feel herself blushing as last night came flooding back to her. 

"oh...what are you doing here?", Laura asked back, looking at the girl, she was sprawled out on the bed in the most relaxed way possible, a small battered book in her hand dropping off the side of the bed. There was a huge duffel bag at the foot of the previously empty bed in Laura's room, and a couple of cartons of soy milk with the word 'mine' plastered on them in blood red ink, on the counter beside the sink.

"I'm Carmilla, and I'm your new roommate sweetheart"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic everrrr, but since I read so much of it I figured I'd at least try write some of my own! Just playing about with ideas, feedback would be great :) M x


End file.
